


[podfic] Succor

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Kirkwall is never welcoming, but sometimes the right person can help.





	[podfic] Succor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Succor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905455) by [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae). 



**Fic** : Succor 

**Author** : jillyfae

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 10:33

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,67 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/60bepfclpb57m6q/jillyfae+-+Succor+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/xpovn40l)


End file.
